She Will be Loved
by Naya's Unicorn
Summary: AU: a story about finding love and not necessarily wanting it. After a rocky relationship Santana wants to just be free. That's not really exactly what happens when she meets a bubbly, happy blonde called Brittany. Put out two chapters at once soon M :
1. Lean On Me

**She Will Be Loved**

**AU: a story about finding love and not necessarily wanting it. After a rocky relationship Santana wants to just be free. That's not really exactly what happens when she meets a bubbly, happy blonde called Brittany.**

**AN: this is my second story and I have a very good feeling about this. Read and review and follow me on Tumblr .com... **

**Disclaimer: Glee aint mine **

**CHAPTER 1-Lean On Me**

Her Blonde hair danced erratically in the cold northerly winds, Brittany smiled towards the sun with her eyes tightly shut to avoid the glare. Brittany stretched out on the damp grass and took a deep breath in. A chill went through her whole body and she snuggled back into her big woolly coat. A sniff came from the left of the blonde Brittany opened one eye and saw a girl with hair hidden under a hoodie. Brittany assumed she must be around 16 or 17, and then Brittany noticed that the girl was crying with her face in her hands and legs brought right up to her chest. A man seated next to her ruffled the newspaper that he probably could even read because of all the wind, he looked down at the girl and glared once she sniffed once more. The girl lifted her head out from her hands and as Brittany was about to look away she kept staring. the brunette wiped her eyes and wiped her nose on her sleeve still not looking away from Brittany. Just as the elderly man was about to growl Brittany rose up and walked up to them. "Oh hey didn't recognize you for a sec." Brittany smiled and looked at the man, "Can I sit next to her?" Brittany asked him he groaned but moved anyway because he grew very tired of all these teenagers. The girl not knowing what happened stared at Brittany as she sat down next to her. "Nice guy," Brittany added watching the man disappear around the corner, the girl dropped her legs "I'm Brittany," Brittany stated while giving her a tissue. The girl took it and smiled blowing her nose. The girl looked into Brittany's eyes which weren't quite blue and yet they weren't grey. But they were very pretty. Brittany smiled as she got an idea, "Hey you wanna go and get an ice cream?" Brittany asked remembering that when she is sad she loved to have a nice cold ice cream. "It's winter and you don't even know me." The Latina girl smirked and started to leave but not really wanting to. Brittany got up and raced towards the girl. "Well, no I don't but your sad, I bet you'd looked much prettier if you smiled." Brittany said to the girl. "Not that you aren't pretty now," Brittany said and looked away embarrassed. "So you wanna go?" Brittany asked again. The girl nodded and followed the blonde.

The two walked along the path to the corner shop in silence. The girl watched the other girl observantly noticing the little freckles the dotted her face. The girl smirked at what she was doing she shook her head. 'Just a random girl, what's the problem?' the girl asked herself and looked away. Brittany looked into the store and went directly to the ice cream and put her hands on the cold glass protector. The man behind it scooped her generous amounts of ice cream on two cones and handed it to her. The girl stood by the door and waited, "thanks" Brittany said with a smile and gave one to the girl, who was standing confused. "Aren't you going to pay for that?" She asked Brittany, Brittany smiled and walked passed her and out the door. "Dad doesn't make me pay," She stated. The girl laughed and licked her ice cream as she walked out. "Mmmm this is really good" The girl said in a surprised tone.

"Told you," Brittany laughed and licked her own ice cream

"Told me what?" The girl asked looking at Brittany.

"You're prettier when you smile." Brittany told her the girls cheeks reddened.

"How old are you?" the girl asked her new friend.

"17" Brittany told her and stopped causing the girl to stop as well.

"What?" The girl asked Brittany shrugged and they kept walking along.

They both got on a swing each once they had reached the park again. Brittany reached over to the girl's swing and they swung in unison.

Brittany jumped off her swing and ate the last bit of her cone and walked away. Santana rushed to catch up with her. "You wanna know my name now?" The girl asked, Brittany shrugged "If you wanna tell me." Brittany said to her, the girl looked at her watch.

"Whatcha doing now?" The girl asked Brittany, Brittany shrugged and smiled. The girl sighed out loudly. "I have to go now," the girl stated and stopped Brittany stopped with her and put her hands in her pockets. Brittany kissed her friend on the cheek and walked away slowly. "Feel better soon" Brittany called out.

"Santana" the girl called out, Brittany stopped and turned around walking over to her. "My name is Santana." Santana said to her Brittany smiled.

"Hey Santana, Thanks for telling me." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, for making me happier." Santana said honestly forgetting why she was sad in the first place. They both walked in separate directions, Santana smiled widely. And walked back home.

**AN: So that's chapter one... I really hoped you liked it I already have written the next two chapters. Read and review please that would be really awesome :) have a lovely day. The next chapter has more development in Brittana story line and characters come into it.**

_**Story Tile: She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five**_

_**Chapter title: Lean On Me by Glee club originally by Club Noveau**_


	2. I'm On My Way

**AU: a story about finding love and not necessarily wanting it. After a rocky relationship Santana wants to just be free. That's not really exactly what happens when she meets a bubbly, happy blonde called Brittany.**

**So this chapter was going to be 2 separate chapters but read and review**

**CHAPTER 2- I'm On My Way**

"Hey Patrick," Santana said glumly as she walked into the store doors and passed her boss quickly to avoid any awkward conversation. "Ah, Santana we have a problem. The clothes in the woman's department is a train wreck." Patrick stated as he walked over to the small Latina who looked away from her boss' eyes. "On it," Santana stated nervously and raced passed the middle aged man. It's not that she didn't like him, well she didn't really she just wasn't one for any human contact what-so-ever.

Once in the staff locker rooms Santana threw her winter jacket in her own rusty locker and clipped on the ridiculously embarrassing name tag and signed in on her way out. "San!" a blonde ran up to Santana with a wide smile. "How'd it go with Puckerman? You make up yet." the blonde asked leaning on the clothes rack with a goofy smile plastered in the face and her hair piled in her head in a very loose ponytail. "He cheated in me Q, with 4 other girls." Santana scoffed, why Puck would even tell her he wanted to be in a serious relationship really pissed her off. Santana is the hottest damn thing to ever have graced the shitty town of Lima Ohio. No wonder the most badass guy would want to be with her. But he knew if they were to continue having great sex Puck would have to commit. Quinn Santana's best friend looked way and scowled. Quinn's a bitch but she was all Santana's creation, "San, he was crazy for you, you know that." Quinn stated annoyed she thought with Santana being with Puck she wouldn't always be in her back all the time about Finn, the jock from the high school a few blocks away from theirs. Thickest boy Santana had ever met and his goofy kid smile made her even angry. Santana rolled her eye and left her Best friend and also co-worker alone.

2 hours in the job already and Santana had grown restless, when a customer would walk over Santana would smile politely and be nice but inside she just wanted to be home in her room with Puck. "urgh," Santana growled at the thought and went over to continue cleaning up the department. "Kylie?" a voice called out from behind Santana it gave her a fright and she dropped the items that were in her arms on the floor. Santana grunted and bent down to pick them up. A long pair of legs stood in front of her clad in very skinny jeans torn in parts, Santana's eyes roamed up the body, the person was wearing a bright pink singlet and showing off a fair amount of cleavage. "Hey, you ok?" The person asked Santana, Santana coughed and faked a polite smile and stood up dusting the dust off her work pants that were so 70s. Blue eyes bet with brown and Santana gulped. "Hey Santana, Santana right?" Santana smiled a genuine smile "yeah," Santana laughed and the blonde smiled back.

"Brittany," The blonde reminded her new friend.

"Yeah, Brittany," Santana's face grew hotter and Brittany smiled shyly.

"You work here?" Brittany asked her, Santana shrugged and looked at the clothes that were in her arms. "I guess," Santana said awkwardly and Brittany giggled and touched Santana on the arm so she would look up at her. "It's cute," Brittany stated and Santana had blushes on her blushes. "Yo B? You here?" a male's voice called out to Brittany, Brittany moved her hand off Santana and she noticed the leg warmers on the blonde's arms Santana smiled. "Artie, I'm here." Santana looked down to where Brittany was looking and saw a boy about there age rolling around in a wheel-chair his glasses slid down his nose and he smiled at Santana. Santana didn't return it to him but at Brittany. "Your boyfriend?" Santana asked with a jealous feeling deep in her, Santana Lopez jealous? Over a girl she hardly knew? Santana scoffed in her head. As Brittany was about to answer a girl about 8 tugs on Brittany's hand and they both look down at the girl. "Kylie. Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere." Brittany smiled at the small blonde who Santana guessed was her younger sister. "Britt I was hiding, and you weren't looking you were with her." Kylie stated laughing and all three pairs of eyes looked at Santana. "Well, it's was cool seeing you again Britt, but I have to get back to work." Santana smiled at Brittany who looked sad for a second but it felt nice when Santana called her that. "It was great, I'll see you soon." Brittany stated instead of really asking. But Santana agreed and went to walk away.

Brittany held onto the darker girls arm to make her wait. "Some friend's and I are going to the fireworks tonight." Brittany told her. "I'd really love to see you there." Brittany smiled and walked back to the boy and her sister. Santana smiled the widest her mouth could go and picked up the clothes from the floor happily and for some reason more excited to see the blonde again then actually finishing for the day.

At lunch break Quinn walked in to see the Latina enjoying her daily coffee and reading a magazine which she never sees her do. Ever. "Hey San?" Quinn asked her friend and laughed at how distant she was. "What Q?" Santana snapped but Quinn just laughed and shook her head and walked to the fridge.

-Later that night-

"Mama? Do you mind if I go out with some friends tonight to see the fireworks?" Santana asked her mother I the sweetest way possible for her. Santana's mother was the only person unaware of Santana's bitchiness. She doesn't even know half the stuff that goes down when Santana is with her mates. "Well, honey I don't think your father would like you gallivanting around te streets on New Years and all of the drunk people around. I definitely don't want that." Santana's mother scowled and crossed her arms.

"Mama, Quinn Fabray will be there and her boyfriend Finn. You go to church with his mother." Santana reminded her mother in a whiney tone. "Well miha, if I let you go you have to stay with that Quinn and don't go anywhere near any random boys and not a drop of alcohol missy." Mrs Lopez frowned but as Santana smiled and got a smile from her mother in return she knew she was going tonight. and hopefully seeing a certain blonde. "Grasias mama. Thank you so much I'll be safe you don't need to worry." Mrs Lopez smiled slightly and picked up her i-Phone. "Are you going to come back here or are we picking you up from the Fabray's?" Mrs Lopez asked her daughter and smiled.

Quinn's in the morning? I'll text you when." Santana told her and as she was about to leave Mrs Lopez added. "No I'll text you." Mrs Lopez said and walked out into the living room with a glass of wine in one hand and her i-Phone in the other.

Santana's phone buzzed when she walked into her bedroom. Santana picked it up and read,

_**Quinn: **S, you coming? Puck said he'll bring the booze._

_Santana: Yeah Q, I'm in but I'm not going anywhere near that ass. _Santana quickly typed in and she took off the work top.

_Quinn: San, it's cool you won't miss him you'll be around that hot blonde from work. _Santana went red and typed a reply in.

_Santana: Know idea what you're talkin' bout Q gtg get ready meet you at yours in 30_

Quinn laughed at the girl's denial and threw her phone on the table next to her and decided that she'd have plenty of time to mock her when she saw her, Quinn looked over t Finn who was reading one of the comics he bought over and she rolled her eyes and kissed his neck.

Dressed in a tight short dress and hair flowing down in gentle curls Santana smiled as she applied in her lipstick in front of the mirror. Knowing her flawlessness Santana pulled on her jeans and her jacket over top she made her way downstairs to find both her parents in the lounge watching the celebrations on the TV. "Do you have your phone and you clean clothes?" her mother called out Santana rolled her eyes and walked into see her parents. They nodded at her clothing choice and went back to watching the TV, "yeah, I have everything." Santana stated and left the house after calling out a quick goodbye.

Hopping into her car Santana pumped up the volume and listened to all genres of music from Beyonce to Alannis Morrisette even to some Bob Marley.

"Santana, 'bout time you got here." Puck said in the doorway of the Fabray's house. Santana smiled her signature bitch smile and pushed passed him. "Q? There's a gorilla answering your door now" Santana called out to the blonde. She heard her laugh from Quinn's bedroom. Santana pushed open the door to see Quinn pulling her top down. Santana walked over to the other side of the room and dropped down her bags and took of her jeans while pulling down her dress which was riding up from the jeans. "Your parents home Q?" Santana asked Quinn. "They're at an office party and won't be home all night," Quinn stated. "Why don't we just have a party here then?" A voice said Santana saw Mercedes dress in her diva outfit sitting on the beanbag and fixing her hair, "Santana's meeting someone in town." Quinn added laughing and walked out of the room. "You bring the car?" Quinn asked Santana. Mercedes looked at the two girls like she was missing something. "Yeah but my dad's picking it up and driving me to my cousin's" Santana stated and Quinn nodded.

"Wait, hold up. Who are you meeting in town San?" Mercedes asked Santana, Santana laughed nervously. "No one." Santana lied and grabbed the bottle of beer off Puck and took a large drink out of it. "Let's go then" Santana called out and held the beer up over her head and walked out. Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged them off. "Naha today I'm free" Santana laughed as they walked towards the town.

Brittany pulled out her phone and it read 10:23 Brittany smiled and walked faster to catch up with Kurt and Blaine who were hand in hand and pointed out random things to each other. Ever since Brittany saw Santana earlier that day she had been on her min constantly. The deep brown eyes and the cheeks that went a lovely shade of red when she was with her. Today was a better day then yesterday when she saw her have a melt down broke Brittany's heart, "Hey Britt, you excited?" Artie asked her as Brittany pushed him in the wheel chair. "Oh yeah, I love fireworks they are so pretty. All of my favourite colors in the sky." Brittany smiled but felt sad again but this time because she couldn't bring her cat Lord Tubbington along because he was too afraid. "Hey, Brittany?" Rachel called out and Brittany looked back towards her small but very loud friend. "I think that girl is staring at you." Rachel laughed and Brittany looked back to see who Rachel was talking about. Then there she was the Latina beauty her heart pounded.

Santana smiled at Brittany who was now looking at her. Brittany bent over to the guy in the wheel chair whose name she had already forgotten. Santana didn't look away but Brittany slowly walked towards the brunette, "Hey San." Brittany said a little louder then usual because Finn and Puck were playing some noisy drinking game. "Hey Britt" Santana smiled at her companion. Brittany's eyes glazed down the brunette's body. "You look great by the way," Santana commented on the blonde's choice of clothing. A simple white winter jacket and skinny jeans. Santana smiled at Brittany, "You look amazing," Brittany smiled and saw the shorter girl smile but shiver. "Here take my coat," Brittany said and took the coat off her and wrapped it around her. Santana took it kindly even though she didn't actually feel cold. It smelt like vanilla and candy Santana smiled. Brittany had a big jersey on and had a big friendly duck on the front Santana giggled. "What?" Brittany asked and looked down at her jersey and remembered that she put on the least sexy jersey she could find. But not on purpose she was trying to impress not sell girl scout cookies. Brittany covered her chest self-consciously. Santana pulled at he blondes arms and smiled at her, "no it's really cute." Santana told Brittany. Brittany was tired of being cute all the time, she dropped her arms. "Thanks" Brittany said Santana didn't believe her.

"It's very you." Santana smiled and Brittany blushed.

"Hey ladies," Puck yelled and put his arm around Santana's waist a move that did not go un-noticed by Brittany. "Whoa who's this?" Puck asked as Santana took his arm off her.

"Brittany." Santana said flatly wanting to be alone with her again. Puck smiled at Brittany and then at Santana and seeing the foul look he was getting from her he got the hint. "K, I gotta go um do something. Nice meeting you Britta." Puck said.

"Brittany," They both corrected him at the same time, but Puck was already gone.

"Wanna go somewhere for the fireworks?" Brittany suggested, Santana smiled and nodded.

10 minutes till midnight and Brittany and Santana were sitting on a patch of grass and talking about nothing in particular. "So is your boyfriend here?" Santana asked Brittany who was staring at the empty sky. "Boyfriend? You mean Artie?" Brittany asked Santana shrugged. "Not my boyfriend, more like a brofriend." Brittany said, Santana laughed at the name. "You? You have a boyfriend, or..." Brittany trailed off a bit "girlfriend?" Brittany asked and looked at Santana. "Nope." Santana stated and looked at the kids who were asleep next to their parents. Brittany put her head onto Santana's shoulder and Santana leant on her as well.

The ten second countdown had begun and Brittany looked up at the sky eagerly. Santana smiled and watched the girl. "8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year" everyone in the park called out. Santana clapped as the fireworks started and Brittany jumped and down next to her. The two wrapped there arms around each other. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and Brittany the same. They leaned in closer until they could feel each other's breath on their mouths. "Britt!" a voice from behind Brittany called out and gave both girls a fright. Artie wheeled himself up towards them. Santana let go of Brittany and Brittany looked at her with sadness but turned to face Artie who Santana really hated now. Brittany gave him a hug and Santana stood back running over what was about to happen. Artie smiled totally oblivious to what he had just disrupted. "Happy New Year Santana" Artie said to her and Santana could only smile and she didn't even bother making it look genuine. Brittany whispered something to Artie and Brittany turned to Santana. Santana smiled sadly and began to walk away but she felt a hand grip hold of her arm. Santana turned in fast and was stopped in Brittany's embrace. Brittany cupped Santana's face in both of her hands they lent in together Santana's hot breath on Brittany's lips again. They kissed each other, it was full of energy and passion but it was the best feeling. Santana opened her eyes cautiously to see Brittany's eyes sparkling from the fireworks above them. Brittany gently pulled the hair away from the shorter girl's eyes they smiled at each other. "Happy New Year San" Brittany whispered.

"Happy New Year Britt." Santana whispered back. Brittany's phone buzzed in her pocket and she laughed quietly. "I gotta meet up with my friends Artie is probably worrying, I said I'd be there in a second," Brittany giggled.

"Yeah me too," Santana smiled. Brittany held her phone out to Santana.

"Please can I have your number?" Brittany asked and Santana took it with a moment's hesitation. "Text me I'll get yours." Santana said to Brittany and they walked away and back to their friends. "Hey San, wanna drink?" Puck asked Santana but she shook her head and smiled Puck laughed and ran to Finn. "Hey Sweet, you have fun tonight?" Quinn asked Santana and Santana could only smile. "Santana and Blondie up a tree..." Quinn began only to be stopped instantly from Santana punching her in the arm. "Ow San I was only kidding" Quinn complained but couldn't help but laugh.

Brittany walked up behind Rachel, "the fireworks were amazing don't you think B?" Rachel asked Brittany. "mmhmm" Brittany agreed but laughed because of the double meaning behind it. Rachel held onto Brittany's arm as they walked.

Brittany texted Santana once she got to Blaine's

_**Britt-Britt:** tonight was the best night of my life thank you so much xoxox_

_Sany: best night of mine as well sweet dreams Britt xoxoxo_

Santana smiled and lay on the bed next to Quinn, "S, you ever going to give it back to her?" Quinn asked Santana talking about the jacket the Santana still had on. Santana zipped it up to the top and closed her eyes. "Night Q."

"Goodnight Brittany, happy new year" Rachel said to Brittany as Brittany lay down on Blaine's sofa. Best New Year Brittany corrected in her head. "g'night Rach" Brittany said out loud.


	3. Extraordinary Girl

**AU: a story about finding love and not necessarily wanting it. After a rocky relationship Santana wants to just be free. That's not really exactly what happens when she meets a bubbly, happy blonde called Brittany. Chapter rating T**

**AN: Hey folks here's chapter three don't forget to read and review. And thanks so much for all of the great reviews and I love all of the alerts and favourites this story is getting and I really hope this story lasts...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee**

**PS. The 'date' is in memory of the 'pot 'o Gold' Brittana date and not meant to be a copy. Sorry didn't re-read this... too tired ignore any mistakes.**

**CHAPTER THREE -Extraordinary Girl (Green Day)**

Santana woke the following morning refreshed and with the memory of last night fresh in her mind. The memory of the kiss shot tingles straight down her spine and a large smile spread widely across her face. Santana opened her eyes to see a blonde lying next to her in the bed but frowned realising that the blonde is not the one she anticipated seeing at all. There was a loud knock at the door and Quinn clutched her head and groaned with more then annoyance. "Santana? Are you in there?" Santana heard her father call out to her Santana groaned and closed her eyes again. So much for great morning she thought. With no response her father knocked on the door again. "Santana if you don't come out of that room right now I will have no other choice but to pull you out." Her father growled and Quinn kicked Santana with great force under the covers. Nope definitely not the right blonde and Santana pulled the blanket off her and stormed to the door. Just as her father yanked it open. "Calm down Papi" Santana moaned and went to get her bag. "If you excuse me please I want to get changed." She said to him he nodded. "Five minutes Santana." Her father said shutting the door again.

Brittany woke up bright and early first because she couldn't sleep in any longer and that Blaine's father turned the TV on. "Hey Brittany, the kids are in the kitchen Kurt made some pancakes. He told Brittany and Brittany smiled politely and walked into the kitchen suddenly shivering. Blaine came up behind her with a blanket, Brittany smiled. "Thanks Blaine," Brittany said snuggling in closer to the warmth. "Hey Britt," Kurt said while he gave her some pancakes. "Hi." Brittany said and piled golden syrup and honey over them. Kurt scrunched up his nose and passed her glass of juice. "Good morning Brittany. Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked already dressed in her plaid skirt and reindeer sweater. "Mmhmm," Brittany agreed and continued to eat. All three of the teenagers looked at Brittany. Brittany slowed down her eating and looked at them uncomfortably. "What?" She asked with pancakes in her mouth. Blaine looked back at the pancakes on the stove and Rachel sat on the seat next to Brittany. "You went away with that girl Britt and when you came back we hadn't seen you happier." Rachel said with a large smiled and gently nudged her in the side.

"And?" Brittany asked with a shy smile and thought back on that magical kiss.

"I think she's bad news Britt," Artie said wheeling himself into the room behind them. Brittany looked at him shocked. "I know that group the drink the get rowdy and my dad saw the mohawked kid threatening an elementary school boy." Artie exclaimed, Brittany rolled her eyes but felt a little hurt because she trusted Artie with her whole life but she really liked Santana, her smile was contagious and instead of mocking her jersey she adored it. And that kiss was the best thing. "Oh man that look's back." Rachel joked and Brittany went all red in the face and stood up, the blanket slipped off her shoulders. "Thanks for looking out for me guys but I think I can handle Santana, she's really lovely." Brittany stated and walked out of the door before she could hear anyone else's comments. Rachel walked out behind her shortly after, "so you really like her?" Rachel asked and Blaine's turned around to see both girls and smiled. Brittany felt her face grow redder and picked up her bag. "Rach I have to get changed." She stated hurriedly and left the room.

'New message' Santana read on her phone and she pushed the open button.

_**Britt-Britt:**__ Me and my friend are going to town and I thought it'd be cool to see each other again xox. B _Santana's heart bet faster as she read this and her smile grew wider.

_**Sany: **Hey sorry B I have to stay with my cousin tonight but later?_

_**Britt-Britt: o**__h ok, cool have loads of fun. _Brittany sent quickly regretting sending the text to Santana. She knew it was going to fast and Artie did say she hung with the wrong crowd then the phone's buzzing stopped her train of thought.

_**Sany: **__Ugh I'll try... missing you already Britt. _Brittany felt a whole lot better with the response.

_**Britt-Britt: **missing you too San. Xox _

Santana smiled and looked out of the window to see the nothingness and empty fields of Lima Ohio. "Santana?" Her father said her name, Santana looked at her lap.

"Pardon?" Santana asked.

"Where'd you get that jacket from?" Her father asked Santana looked down to see she was wearing Brittany's Jacket Santana's face reddened but she hid it by looking out of the widow again. "A friend lent it to me." Santana told him. They spent the whole 2 hour ride in awkwardness and one worded sentences.

Brittany walked through town with Rachel. Brittany shivered furiously and held her arms tighter across her chest. Rachel looked at her friend curiously and turned to her. "Hey, Britt? Where'd your jacket go?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I lost it." Brittany lied and walked into the second hand store. Rachel shook her head and took another sip of her Lima Bean latte. "Wow Kurt would love these." Brittany held up some bird earrings. "Brittany, those are earrings." Rachel said giggling Brittany shrugged and placed them back on the table. Brittany looked over to see puffy red coat and smiled, "This would look do hot on S-" Brittany looked away, "I mean Sam." Sam was Brittany's ex-boyfriend. She didn't know what was more awkward almost saying her new 'friend's' name or her ex's. Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up a pink knitted sweater and held it up to herself.

-Two days later-

At twelve Brittany was sitting on her bed with Lord Tubbington sitting purring next to her. Brittany had been so bored over the weekend she cleaned her room and even helped her mom with the ironing which was the most boring thing she had done. It had been snowing so Brittany couldn't go outside because her parents told her she'd get sick. She wouldn't have minded being sick at least she would have been able to sleep all day. There was a knock at her door and Lord Tubbington lifted his head up. "Britt? Can you play _Candyland_ with me?" Kylie asked rattling the box. "Ky, I told you that that game is too confusing and I'm busy." Brittany lied. Kylie walked over to see the laptop's screen that Brittany had on her lap. Brittany closed her lid fast, "Briiiiitt..." Kylie moaned and tried to take the computer off her.

"Kylie, stop it I'm trying to watch something," Brittany said and pulled the computer away.

"I can watch too mom said so." Kylie stated and pouted.

"She so didn't Kylie," Kylie sulked off and Brittany got off the bed reluctantly.

"Can we play hide and seek instead?" Brittany asked and her sister squealed and pulled on Brittany's hand.

Santana sat in the hot tub with her eyes closed finally enjoying the piece and quiet. A splash hit her face. Santana growled and opened her eyes to a snowball smashing her directly in between her eyes. Santana screamed at the coldness, "what the hell?" Santana screamed out and saw her chubby 6 year old cousin with the most mischievous grin on his face. "Oh hells no imma bout to go all Lima heights on you," Santana threatened jokingly and threw on her dressing gown. The little boy squealed and sped away. Santana growled and stomped off after him. The little boy ran into the house and Santana laughed and followed finding her Abuela, Aunty Joanne and her father staring at her. Santana looked away embarrassed, her father cleared his throat loudly and Santana walked off fast into the guest room feeling the familiar feeling of her father's disappointment. "San, Saaaaaannn, na na na." Jeremy laughed at her door. "Ok kiddo San needs to get dressed." Santana told him and he stuck out his tongue at her. Santana laughed quietly as he left. "Um Santana, we're leaving so get changed and I'll see you down stairs".

"I'm sorry papa." Santana said sadly as he left the room.

Brittany smiled as she looked at her phone and opened her messages in her phone. She had just fitted into the cupboard when she received it.

_**Sany: **I can't wait to get back to civilisation. are you keen on doing something?_

Brittany smiled and quickly typed back.

_**Britt-Britt**: please I am in a cupboard at the moment so really that would be awesome :) _

Santana laughed slightly but not really getting what that meant.

_**Sany:** K cool so whatcha wanna do then?_

_**Britt-Britt: **breadstix? :P_

_**Sany: **Read my mind text you when I'm almost there_

"Papa can you drop me off at Breadstix?" Santana asked her father. Her father nodded slightly and kept focusing on the road.

When her father pulled up in front of the restaurant Santana saw a blonde walk in inside Santana stomach did flips and she held onto the door handle tightly. "Thanks papa." She said getting out of the car her father waved and drove off. Santana watched as the car left and took a deep breath.

A warm gust of air blew around her as she walked through the doors Brittany smiled as she breathed in the sweet smell of the garlic bread and curly fries. "One table please." Brittany said to the middle aged woman with a hand full of menus. The woman took her to a table in the middle on the left side of the wall. She handed her one menu, and Brittany held out two fingers and the woman passed her one more. Brittany looked at the menu but a hand on her shoulder made her look up. Santana smiled down at her but it was a sad smile. Brittany's smile beamed and she looked at the waitress who had just walked over. "Drinks" The waitress asked and Brittany smiled. "Dr. Pepper please." Brittany said with a large smile and Santana smiled at until the woman cleared her throat. "Oh yeah um diet coke?" Santana said and looked at her menu when the woman left. Brittany smiled at Santana who looked around thee restaurant. "So you work a Wal-Mart?" Brittany asked Santana, Santana looked down at the table embarrassed, "Yeah it's just for money though I mean I want to actually do something when I leave this cow town." Santana smirked and looked back up to Brittany who shrugged. "It's not bad having a job San, even if the money is all you want. You have to like something else about it to keep going to it." Brittany stated playing with a red napkin in front of her. "The people are nice I guess and my best friend Quinn works there and she keeps me sane." Santana laughed, "you have a job?" Santana asked the blonde, Brittany shook her head and smiled a little. "No, I'm too stupid no one would ever hire me." Brittany laughed and Santana frowned at her Brittany shrugged again. "Britt, you aren't stupid, you're the smartest person I know," Santana said truthfully.

"You're just saying that coz your trying to be nice." Brittany laughed a harsh laugh.

"I'm not Brittany, you might not be book smart but when you were telling me about facts about cat diseases and about famous people I learnt so many things." Santana told her. Brittany shook her head and Santana put her hand on top of Brittany's which as tearing the napkin to shreds. "Whoever calls you stupid is the dumbest person in the world B. And you're different. But that is definitely not a bad thing. I love people who are different." Santana said and Brittany smiled shyly as she was about to hold on to the Latina's hand Santana pulled it away fast. "Here we go, one Dr Pepper and one Diet Coke." The waitress stated placing the drinks in front of the two girls. Brittany put her lips around the straw and Santana smiled sweetly holding up her drink so she could sip it.

After Santana and Brittany ate their Spaghetti and meat balls quietly, Santana looked at the mohawked boy walk through the doors with a small girl under his arm. Santana sunk down in her seat and preyed for him not to see her. Brittany looked at her questioningly and turned around seeing the boy.

Puck turned to see a familiar blonde girl he couldn't figure out if he'd slept with her or not. He then saw his ex-girlfriend Santana slouching in her seat as the blonde turned around. Puck smiled cheekily and walked over with the new girl under his arm.

"San, Babe whatcha doin' here?" Puck asked loudly Santana looked up slowly and then at Brittany who was smiling. "On a date?" Puck asked them.

"No" Santana answered quickly and Brittany smile fell straight away. "Just dinner," Santana stated while placing her hand on Brittany's knee across from her. Brittany smiled slightly. "Cool," Puck said and sat down next to Santana and the girl sat next to Brittany. "Santana this is..." Puck started but looked at the girl.

"Stacey" the girl continued and Santana smiled weakly the girl looked over to Brittany who was looking at her. "I'm Brittany, Santana's ah friend." Brittany stated and smiled at the girl awkwardly. There was silence until the waitress walked over with an ice cream with chocolate melted on top. "One you girl's not eating?" Puck asked grabbing the spoon. Santana sighed; she got that for her and Britt to share. "We have to go Puck." Santana stated and waited for him to move, he eventually did and Brittany followed. "It was nice meeting you Stacey." Brittany said smiling and continued to follow Santana to the waitress.

"Here, keep the change." Santana said handing the waitress a hundred dollar bill. The waitress smiled brightly and nodded rushing away. Santana just wanted to leave so she let the waitress keep the $60 extra. Santana grabbed Brittany's had loosely and walked out not saying goodbye to Puck or his new friend. Santana stopped and looked to Brittany who was very confused. Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hand and Santana tried to let go but she stopped herself.

When Santana and Brittany got to Santana's house Santana walked to her front door while Brittany stayed behind. Santana tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't turn. "Crap," Santana growled. "How freaking perfect." Santana tried the door again, her parents were working the night shift at the hospital and she forgot her bag with her phone and keys inside her car which her father had. "San? Everything alright?" Brittany asked walking closer to Santana.

"I don't have a key and my parents are not going to be home all night." Santana said while sinking down to the steps outside her front door.

"Well you can stay with me, it'll be like a sleep over." Brittany said excitedly and Santana looked up at her. Santana smiled and was almost about to decline when Brittany held her hand and pulled her up. "Come on it'll be fun we can watch movies and tell stories and have some fondue it's my favourite thing to do. Well that and talking." Brittany said Santana nodded. "Ok, if that'll be cool with your parents." Santana smiled.

"Of course it will be. My parents will love you." Brittany said with a large smile.

**AN: So that was chapter three... I really hoped you liked it; this was really just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be... different :) anyway what do you think? Is the relationship moving to fast? What do you want to have happen in the next chapter/s? I love getting review it helps a lot. Anyway follow me on Tumblr _i-love-brittana-so-i_ and put the _tumblr . com_ in at the end :P. xox -PMG**

**PS. I'm creating a new character for the future and if you want it to be based on you tell me and look out :)**


	4. Hummingbird Heartbeat

AN: so I'm really sorry about the wait. the internet failed big time. Don't think about the timeline to much in this story this ia an AU :D Anywho I hope you like this chapter there is a special guest star in this one :D. Read and review and thanks for previous reviews and favourite alerts. PS didn't Edit

**Chapter Four:** **Hummingbird Heartbeat-Katy Perry **rating: M

Brittany walked with Santana on the sidewalk with Brittany's arm linked around Santana's and Santana snuggled into Brittany and smiled. At that moment she was the same height as her because Santana had her high heels on and Brittany had her chucks on. Brittany was wearing a large black jacket on and a woolly hoodie underneath and Santana noticed that she was wearing her leg warmers over her jeans this time. Santana looked at Brittany's face Brittany looked onwards and only occasionally looked at back at Santana. A girl ran towards the two girls and Brittany smiled. The slowed as she was about to pass them and smiled at them both and started running again. "Who was that?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Emily, she's in my Spanish class at school." Brittany smiled and Santana giggled and walked looking at each house that passed seeing all of the two story houses made her feel so happy. It looked like a friendly neighbourhood.

Brittany suddenly stopped outside of on house which had a trampoline and a tire swing hanging from a thick branch. Brittany started to walk slowly down the path and then it suddenly hit Santana that she was about to meet Brittany's parents. She never did the 'meet the parents' to be honest Santana had butterflies in her butterflies. Brittany noticed the mood change in Santana and she held her hand. "Come on, it's gonna be fun." Brittany stated opening the door to find her little sister with her arms crossed. "Mum wants to talk to you." Kylie told her big sister and stomped of down the hallway and Brittany followed with Santana not far behind. "Brittany, where have you been? You said you were going to go for a walk and then..." Ms Pierce started but looked at the teenage Latina girl who was wearing a familiar jacket and slightly hiding behind her eldest daughter. Brittany looked at her mother and then at Santana who was looking very uncomfortable. "Hello, you must be Santana." Ms Pierce said and smiled. Santana smiled back. "Yeah." Santana replied and Brittany held Santana's hand again Santana froze in place but Brittany's mother didn't do anything but smile wider. "Mom? San got locked out of her house so she needs a place to sleep." Brittany said and Ms Pierce looked at Santana concerned. Santana smiled awkwardly, "Oh, um my parents are at work and I left my keys in the car." Santana said making the Brittany's statement clearer. Ms Pierce's face softened. "Well that's fine dear, just maybe Santana might want to call her parents." Ms Pierce said.

"Thank you." Santana said to the older blonde.

"Anytime Santana, it was nice to meet you." Ms Pierce said and walked out. "Britt, darling can you come help me for a moment?" Ms Pierce asked her daughter and Brittany let go of Santana's hand and followed her mother.

"Britt, talks about you all the time." Kylie stated spinning around on the chair at the desk in the corner of the kitchen, the kitchen was painted bright blue and had a stainless steel theme throughout, Santana smiled awkwardly. "So are you two girlfriends?" Kylie asked Santana. Santana went all red in the face, "um, where just friends." Santana told her and looked at a very large cat curled in a ball on the table. "That's Lord Tubbington, Brittany's cat. He's like really fat." Kylie said and pushed off the wall and spun. Santana nodded and heard Brittany's laugh coming closer. Brittany lifted her cat off the table when she walked in and carried him to where Santana was. "Lord Tubbington this is Santana, say hello to Santana Lord Tubbington." Brittany said, Santana smiled awkwardly at the cat and Brittany put him on the ground and he just sat there. Brittany held onto Santana's hand again and the walked up the stairs. Santana climbed up behind her, a man walked out of the bathroom at the top of the stairs. "Ah hello," he said and Santana recognised him from the ice cream shop. Santana smiled shyly and muttered a hello.

Brittany opened the door to what Santana assumed belonged to her, Brittany stood near the door as Santana looked around the room. Brittany's room was much more colourful then hers and more roomy. On the desk next to Brittany's bed it had photos of her lined up next to each other, Santana turned around and saw Brittany leaning on the door frame with both her hands behind her back. Santana looked down and saw that the cat had followed both of them in. "So what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked and looked out of the window when there was a knock at the door, Ms Pierce walked in with a phone in her hand. "Santana, you can call your parents on our phone if you want, just to let them know where you are." Santana smiled graciously taking the phone from the older blonde. Santana dialled the number in slowly and looked up a Brittany who quickly smiled once their eyes met.

After a brief conversation with her parents who slowly allowed their daughter to stay at this girl's house Brittany and Santana had both moved to Brittany's bed. Santana lay on her side holding herself up on her arm while Brittany lent against the back rail on her bed. Brittany reached across Santana to pick up her laptop, Santana froze and watched the blonde. "We can watch a movie on it" Brittany stated moving back to how she was before, Santana moved back and lent back next to Brittany. When Brittany opened the laptop the movie _Enchanted _was still up from earlier. "Were you watching that?" Santana asked Brittany just before she was closing it. "Well yeah but you probably won't like it, it's very sappy." Brittany laughed and looked at Santana who was already looking deeply at her, "I can do sappy." Santana said and was honestly shocked by her own words because she never thought she'd say that. Santana went red in the face and looked at the screen, Brittany slowly pulled back a strand of hair that fell over Santana's eye. Santana smiled and blushed again, "mum wants to know if you want any drinks." Kylie said looking at the two girls and she saw the laptop. "Whatcha watching Britt?" Kylie asked again like today's previous conversation between the sisters.

"Kylie I just wanna hang out with my friend." Brittany stated and Kylie frowned,

"I'm just gonna tell mum that you don't want anything then." Kylie said and stomped out.

Brittany sighed and pushed play on the keypad.

One hour had passed and Santana was getting slightly bored but she watched Brittany in the corner of her eyes but when she looked again Santana quickly looked back at the screen. Santana's eyes moved to Brittany's lips and never had she wanted to kiss someone more. "Hey B?" Santana said trying to get her attention and Brittany looked at her and smiled largely. Then without warning for both of them, they both lent in slowly and looked into each others eyes until they felt their breaths on their lips. Santana's heart bet fast and closed her eyes while Brittany copied, their lips finally crashed together with urgency and Brittany pushed the laptop out of their way. Santana pulled Brittany in closer and Brittany's fingers grazed Santana's hair, Brittany could feel the other girl's tongue glide across her lips, and Brittany's tongue met her's. Santana groaned with delight and her hand slowly moved up Brittany's leg, Brittany laid down on her bed with Santana moving over her. Brittany's hands moved under the Latina's top and her fingers slid softly down her back. Brittany stopped and opened her eyes, sensing Brittany's fingers leaving her back Santana's eyes opened to see the bright blue eyes looking back at her. Santana kissed down Brittany's neck. Brittany giggled and sat up slightly. "San," Brittany whispered. "San, can we just wait?" Brittany asked shyly fearing Santana's reaction, but Santana smiled slightly and kissed Brittany's neck again.

"B, of course." Santana said and Brittany lay back down and Santana lay almost on top of her, Brittany smiled and gave her a cuddle, Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

When Santana woke up she opened her eyes slowly to see Brittany's sleeping face, Santana smiled and kissed her on her forehead, and Brittany smiled and hugged Santana tighter. It was the best night Santana had ever had and she was even sober to remember it all. This felt better then being with Puck or Finn she felt a worrying feeling though, this was very different Brittany was a girl and Santana thought about what Quinn would say and what Puck would say, Santana looked at the sleeping girl again and the worries left, or just hid. Santana couldn't decide and at that moment she really didn't want to think.

"Girls, you have to wake up now." Mr Pierce stated from outside of the room the door opened slightly and Mr Pierce saw the two girls with arms wrapped around each other. He smiled at his daughter. "Girls. I'm taking you both to you to school in 30 minutes so you better get out right now." Mr Pierce said and left the room, Brittany laughed and hopped out of bed with a grin bigger then it's ever been before. Santana pulled the blanket back on and over her head. "Too cold." Santana mumbled and Brittany laughed and walked to Santana's side. She lifted the cover off and lent in close to Santana their lips almost touched. "Come on now." Brittany said as Santana lent into kiss Brittany but Brittany moved back and threw the covers of Santana. "Not until you get out." Brittany said and waited, Santana pulled herself out slowly and walked over to Brittany and gave her a quick sneak kiss. Brittany laughed and poked her tongue out at her and Santana laughed with her.

Santana didn't have any clean clothes so she wore Brittany's large pink knitted jumper and Brittany's jeans that she had out grown which coincidently fit Santana almost perfectly. Brittany smiled at Santana as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Ugh I look like a five year old." Santana murmured and Brittany looked away saddened. Santana looked at her, "Britt, you suit it I don't." Santana stated scrunching up her nose, Brittany giggled and gave Santana a hug. "I think you look adorable," Brittany stated truthfully and Kylie walked in Santana moved away quickly from Brittany. "Mum says breakfast is getting cold and if you don't come now she will throw it in the bin." Kylie told them, Santana started to leave but saw a hurt Brittany standing where she was. "Come on Britt," Santana said waiting for her, Brittany smiled slightly and followed her out of the room.

"Good morning girls eat up fast and out the door." Ms Pierce said giving Brittany a kiss on her head and the girls walked passed smiling at the woman. Brittany sat down and started on her waffles. Santana couldn't eat so she sat at the table opposite Brittany and smiled whenever Brittany looked up. Brittany saw Santana leaving her food but continued eating her own. "Not gonna eat?" Brittany asked looking down,

"I don't eat breakfast." Santana told her Brittany ate slower and looked at her father who had just walked into the room. "Let's go." Mr Pierce said and walked out, Brittany smiled at Santana and followed her.

Santana got dropped off first and Santana looked out of the window and saw Quinn walk past and do a double take as she saw her friend in the car she'd never seen. Quinn stood back a little and saw Santana hug a blonde, Quinn smirked and watch her best friend open the door Quinn looked passed Santana and waved at the blonde who she could remember the name of. Brittany waved slightly and watched Santana leave the car. Quinn watched also as soon as Santana closed the door Mr Pierce drove away leaving Santana standing alone in front of her. Quinn looked down at Santana's very different attire and smirked. "My parents weren't home and I didn't have a key so Brittany's parents let me stay at hers okay?" Santana said to her clearly judging friend. Quinn stood back and put her hands up in the air. "Didn't say a thing," Quinn laughed and the two walked to the school's main doors. "Wait a sec, why didn't you stay with me? Have I been replaced?" Quinn joked and pouted her bottom lip.

"I was already with Brittany." Santana told her. Quinn looked at her friend to check that she wasn't lying, Quinn frowned and raised one eyebrow. Santana looked away at her friends who were approaching the two. "Hey san? How'd the date go with blondie?" Puck asked and Santana went red in the face, Quinn pulled Santana away by her arm. "Date? San what's Puckerman talking about?" Quinn asked Santana. Santana scratched the back of her head.

"We just had dinner at Breadstix, not a big thing and Puck and some random came over nothing happened there." Santana said and not lying really. Quinn looked to Mercedes who walked over to them and Santana left to get her books from her locker.

Brittany got out of the car and waved to her dad as he drove off. Brittany pulled her folder tighter to her chest and smiled. "Hey Brittany, your later then usual." Rachel pointed out Brittany shrugged and walked up the stairs. Artie wheeled up in front of her and Brittany was as normal in her own world to really notice, "Brittany? Where are you going?" Artie asked her as she walked off. "Spanish," Brittany told him not looking behind and her friends also went their separate ways.

When she walked into the Spanish class she saw a girl with her head resting on the desk, her hair was mattered and splayed across it. Brittany smiled and walked over to sit next to her. "Hey Em, whatcha doing?" Brittany asked her new friend, she just arrived to Ohio last week and Brittany and grown quite fond of the girl. Emily raised her head and smiled at Brittany, "Just resting." She told Brittany and Brittany nodded,

"Were you busy?" Brittany asked her Emily laughed a quiet laugh.

"Ah yeah," Emily said and she smiled at the memory of staying up until 12 in the morning on her blog.

"What did you do last night Britt? You not look so awake either." Emily stated.

"My friend came over," she smiled Emily looked at the dreamy girl.

"The girl you were walking with last night?" Emily asked, Brittany smiled and nodded. Mr Shuester their Spanish teacher walked into the room. "Hola** girls, **what are you doing here so early?" Mr Shuester asked with a smile. Emily dropped her head back on the table and Brittany shrugged and looked out of the window. Brittany pulled out some skittles from her bag and offered the girl one. Emily gratefully took one, "I love these." Emily laughed Brittany nodded in agreement.

Santana was sidetracked the whole morning and was grateful when the lunch break was about to start, Santana checked her phone to see if Brittany had texted but there was no message icon, Quinn looked at Santana who had looked at her phone around 10 times this period and Quinn rolled her eyes. As soon as the school bell rung Santana walked out of the class room fast and went straight to her locker.

Brittany walked down the hall with Artie to the cafeteria. Artie wheeled himself faster to keep up with Brittany who was using her long legs to her advantage but Artie's disadvantage. Brittany was first in line to the food and she smiled kindly at the lunch lady while she passed her some mac and cheese. "Thanks, Brittany said and walked away." Brittany sat in her usual spot where Rachel had just sat down. Brittany looked at the food on the small girl's tray. "What's that?" Brittany asked curiously

"It's mushroom soup Brittany." Rachel stated and started eating. Brittany sat down slowly and placed her tray on the table. Puzzled with the meal choice, Brittany tied up her hair in a loose pony tail. Tina sat down at the end of the table Brittany looked up to see Emily look around the lunchroom. Brittany waved her over and once Emily saw her and walked over. Brittany looked at her tray and smiled. Tacos, normal food. Brittany stated to herself, "Hey Britt." Emily said Brittany moved over to make room for her.

"Hey Em. This is Artie, Tina and Rachel." Brittany said pointed to each of her friends. They all nodded or waved. Artie smiled extra big and Emily smiled back but not as enthusiastic. Emily sat down. "Hey Britt? What's on your neck?" Rachel asked her best friend. Brittany went red and looked down while shrugging. "Girl you got a hickey." Artie said loudly Brittany looked around. "Do not." Brittany denied.

"Who were you with B?" Tina asked with a big smile. Brittany swallowed.

"No one," Brittany said her voice went up in pitch she looked at Emily who smiled knowingly. Brittany looked around guilty. Emily ate her taco and didn't mention a word to Brittany's relief. Brittany got a fright from her buzzing phone, Brittany looked at it and opened the message.

_**Sany: **hey Britt, didn't say thanks so thanks for letting me stay. xox_

_**Britt-Britt:** Anytime it was really fun :D_

Brittany put away her phone and kept eating Artie was talking to Emily animatedly, Emily nodded politely and occasionally looked around the room. "Where'd you get those Nikes from?" Brittany heard Artie ask Emily.

"Um shoe shop." She said

"They're dope." Artie stated Emily smiled and looked down to see them.

Brittany looked down at them and nodded in agreement.

**AN: good, bad review and tell me your thoughts I have the next chapter half done and I hope I can put it up reviews and emails for alerts etc inspires my creative process. **


End file.
